The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of umbrellas and parasols, and more specifically relates to an improved umbrella apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An umbrella or parasol is a folding canopy supported by wooden or metal ribs, which is usually mounted on a wooden, metal, or plastic pole. It is designed to protect a person against rain or sunlight. The word “umbrella” typically refers to a device used for protection from rain. The word parasol usually refers to an item designed to protect from the sun. Often the difference is the material used for the canopy; some parasols are not waterproof. Umbrella canopies may be made of fabric or flexible plastic. Umbrellas and parasols are primarily hand-held portable devices sized for personal use. The largest hand-portable umbrellas are golf umbrellas, and the most common large, non-portable, umbrellas usually utilize a heavy base for holding the umbrella or parasol vertical, such as those used with patio tables.
Umbrellas and parasols are often used interchangeably because the fabrics used most often today is a nylon which is suitable for use against both rain and sun. Large umbrellas used for patio tables are not practical to be used portably, and small personal umbrellas, while being portable, are too small to practicably be used by more than one person as a parasol. Midsized umbrellas or parasols are much more practical for portable use and provide shade for more than one person. Even in hot, sunny areas such as the beach, the use of umbrellas or parasols does not provide much of a cooling effect. They just block the sun. An improvement in umbrellas and parasols is needed.
Ideally, an umbrella or parasol should provide cooling in addition to blocking the sun, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable improved umbrella apparatus to avoid the above-mentioned problems.